A Set of Jacks
by PitchHabrosus34
Summary: Jack O'Neill's clone makes a new friend at school.
1. Chapter 1

**A Set of Jacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. I am anticipating spoilers through season 8 for this story.

Additional notes: Dialogue spoken in the language found on _P4X-639_ are marked with {brackets like these} to make things easier to read (and type). Both of the main characters in this story are named Jack. After the first few paragraphs, I will refer to them in a different way. Only the original Jack O'Neill will be referred to as Jack after that point. I borrowed a couple (very) minor elements from other stories I've read; I hope the authors don't mind.

_Chapter 1_

Jack Neilson didn't take long to get used to high school. After a week, he secured a favorable impression among students and teachers through a combination of his looks, athleticism, intelligence, and enthusiasm. It was clear to everyone that there was much more to Jack than he was willing to show; this mystique added to his appeal, more so when he revealed that much of his history was classified.

All MiniJack was missing, he thought, was a connection to his old life. He wanted to sever all ties at first, but he started missing the action he experienced and the teammates who became his family. As MiniJack walked into his English class, his first of the day, he noticed a new student. This new student looked very much like Daniel during his teen years. Jack shook off this observation as really wanting Daniel back in his life; he was determined to give Daniel a call soon.

"Class," Mrs. Jordan began once class started, "we have another new student here with us. This is Jack Share."

The new student corrected his teacher's pronunciation of his last name. "It's actually pronounced 'SHA-ray.'"

MiniJack frowned in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. From what part of the world is that surname?" Mrs. Jordan asked.

"Egypt."

MiniJack's mouth dropped. He could barely pay attention during the rest of class because he was too busy trying to decide if Daniel did something ridiculous or if this was a cosmic joke on him. As class ended and the new student approached him, MiniJack looked deep into the other student's eyes and decided it was the first possibility. "Space Monkey?" he asked.

"That's the first thing you are going to say to me, Jack?" MiniDaniel asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure first that I hadn't gone crazy."

MiniDaniel smiled. "How much of that Ancient-derived language from P4X-639 do you still remember?" he asked MiniJack quietly.

MiniJack looked around. Mrs. Jordan and a few other students were still making their way out, so he opted to speak in the language no one else in school would know. {"Enough to talk with you. I think."}

{"Good."}

{"What did you do?"}

{"I thought you would appreciate some company, so while you were still sleeping in Loki's ship after Thor fixed you, I asked Thor for a favor."}

"He must have been confused."

MiniDaniel laughed as he and MiniJack walked down the halls. {"Yes, but I explained that you would have to deal with teenage life away from the Air Force, and that you could use a friend from the past."}

{"Thank you . . . Jack."}

{"You're welcome . . . Jack."}

"I'm honored you chose my name."

{"Funny; I actually just wanted to switch my first and last names, but I didn't like Jack Danielson and Jack Daniels was too weird, so I stuck with Jack and chose my surname after Sha'Re."}

MiniJack realized that MiniDaniel had accompanied him into Biology class. "Are you in this class, too?"

"I'm in all your classes except Spanish. I got out of the foreign language requirement."

"How did you pull that off?"

"I had very long conversations with Spanish, French, German, and Latin teachers and wrote long essays in each language. After the principal was convinced that I am fluent in all the foreign languages taught in this district and many others, he exempted me with permission from the superintendent, but I will have to take electives in their place."

"Do you have the same arrangements as I do?"

"Mostly, I do. I'm emancipated, General Hammond is my emergency contact, I'm moving into your apartment complex this weekend . . . I have better relations with {my other}, though."

"That's not surprising."

"He gave me lots of money because I won't be getting help from the Air Force . . . and he got me a driver's license and a car."

A look of disgust and jealousy appeared on MiniJack's face. He would have said something, but Mrs. Maier had begun class.

The weekend came. By then, MiniDaniel had been fully integrated into Mountain Springs High School with MiniJack's help. Instead of driving back to Daniel's home each night as he was initially planning, MiniDaniel stayed at MiniJack's apartment. MiniJack convinced MiniDaniel that the time saved traveling would be worth it. However, MiniDaniel soon learned that the real reason for MiniJack's invitation was that MiniJack wanted rides from his friend.

When MiniDaniel finally started to move, MiniJack found out that SG-1 would be helping him. MiniDaniel understood why MiniJack decided to stay at his own apartment and play video games than help.

Later in the day, MiniJack had a visitor. He presumed it was MiniDaniel until he opened the door and saw himself.

"Hi," Jack asked. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well," MiniJack responded, "though everything would have been nicer if you got me a driver's license and a car."

Jack smiled, and MiniJack knew why. "Really?" MiniJack asked.

Jack pulled out a driver's license for his clone and a key. "I figured after Daniel was so generous, I could be, too. You can have the truck. I've already bought a new one."

"Daniel or Sam will drive you home?"

"Yeah. Hey, we're all done moving. Do you want to see them?"

MiniJack shook his head. "I think it will be better if I don't."

"All right. We were all going out to eat, but the other clone wanted to set everything up tonight, so we're going to take off now."

"Okay. Bye," Mini Jack said.

"Bye. Take care of him."

MiniJack smiled. "You know I will. Thanks for the license and truck."

After SG-1 left, MiniJack headed over to MiniDaniel's to help organize the apartment.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading. I'll have the next chapter up soon, thanks to the site's wait period.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Set of Jacks**

_Chapter 2_

The school year continued and MiniDaniel made a similar impression on the school that MiniJack did. The two friends were mostly inseparable, a fact that escaped no one's attention, especially when both Jacks spoke in their own secret language and MiniJack referred to MiniDaniel by several nicknames, including the seemingly-inexplicable Danny Boy.

MiniJack found his new life easy with MiniDaniel by his side. He was able to keep up with MiniDaniel's grades and improved his Ancient language skills. He also managed to impress many more people during a visit by recruiters of the five branches of the US Military. The school gathered in the gym as public relations officers from each branch spoke about the military, joined by many servicemen and servicewomen.

{"I'll bet you $50 that my other self did this."} MiniJack said.

{"Absolutely not, I was going to make the same bet."}

After the military representatives finished their presentations, recruiters from each branch invited students to spar to demonstrate the training involved. MiniJack quickly got out of his seat.

{"Don't show off."} MiniDaniel cautioned.

"Relax, Space Monkey," MiniJack responded. "I don't get many chances for this kind of exercise."

MiniJack got in line, but let others in front of him so he would be last. When it was his turn, he smiled at the marine approaching him and easily evaded all his moves. This marine had been able to defeat students in less than ten seconds. After forty seconds of fighting MiniJack, he was surprised, especially when MiniJack was able to get in a few blows. The attention of everyone in the gym turned to the sparring pair as they continued on for another minute.

"You're holding back," the marine said to MiniJack when he finally got distance between the two.

"Yes, I am," MiniJack replied as MiniDaniel rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't," the marine told MiniJack as he tried to bring the teenager down.

MiniJack countered the marine's moves with a block, two punches, and a flip. The marine landed on his back. "Fine, I won't," MiniJack said. MiniJack turned to other military officers smiling an invitation. Encouraged by the gym's atmosphere and scattered cheering, sparring continued between MiniJack and four others. It took little effort to bring these four down quickly.

A serviceman gaped when he saw MiniJack's finishing move. "That's . . ."

MiniJack looked at the soldier, seeing recognition of the move in his eyes. "You know that move?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. How do you know it?"

"Normally, I'd say it's classified, but I'm guessing you're an SF at a certain base if you know the move, so I'll just say I've sparred against a certain big Black bald guy with a golden forehead."

"You fought against . . . him?"

"Oh, yeah," MiniJack replied. "He taught me a lot."

"It shows."

"Who are you two talking about?" an Air Force representative asked.

"No one you ever want to mess with," replied to SF officer. He turned to MiniJack again. "How do you know about that base?"

MiniJack smiled. "Sorry, but that's classified."

Near the end of the school year, MiniJack and MiniDaniel sat in Mr. Hill's World History class, MiniDaniel's favorite. In turn, MiniDaniel was Mr. Hill's favorite student. He answered a thorough question about the Ottoman Empire when Mr. Hill noticed MiniJack sleeping. Mr. Hill approached MiniJack to wake him up, but failed to do so with his voice and with a tap. He shook MiniJack a bit and panicked when MiniJack began to fall over.

"Oh no no no," Mr. Hill kept on repeating as he laid MiniJack down on the carpet. "Becky! Go get the nurse and tell her to call an ambulance now!"

"No!" MiniDaniel interjected. By that time, he was already by MiniJack's side. "Mr. Hill, we need to call Jack's emergency contact. She'll send a medical team here." After Daniel updated MiniDaniel about the changes at SGC, both clones changed their emergency contact to Elizabeth Weir.

"Colorado Springs General is very close, Jack."

"I know, but Jack's medical history is classified. The Doctor that will come will be able to treat Jack much more effectively than anyone at Colorado Springs General. Please."

"All right. Becky, ask the nurse to come down here. On the way, both of you stop by the office and have someone there get in touch with Jack's emergency contact."

As Mr. Hill spoke his instructions, MiniDaniel put MiniJack's feet on a pile of textbooks. He then noticed that MiniJack was shivering.

"Jack!" MiniDaniel shouted. "Jack!"

MiniJack finally opened his eyes a little bit. "Space Monkey . . ." he began slowly. {"I'm so cold."}

"You'll be okay," MiniDaniel told him as he started to rub MiniJack's arms. MiniJack soon fell unconscious again.

Dr. Brightman eventually arrived at Mountain Springs with a few staff members. MiniDaniel spoke up as she and her team looked over MiniJack and put him on a gurney.

"Dr. Brightman, Jack was shivering. Earlier today, he was complaining of headaches and his mind racing."

"Did you notice anything else?"

"No, well yeah but it's not . . ."

"Anything could be relevant."

"He told me he was cold in a certain language, but he used a term that he shouldn't have known." MiniDaniel caught a glance from both Dr. Brightman and a staff member. "What is it?"

"You should come back to the base with us to be briefed on something that happened."

Later at SGC, MiniDaniel found out about Jack being in stasis after downloading the Ancient's repository of knowledge again. He got in contact with the Antarctic base and spoke to Daniel and Sam.

"Dr. Brightman thinks that Jack will be all right after a while," MiniDaniel said, referring to MiniJack. "His body temperature and pulse are still irregular, but they are steadying towards the norm."

"That's good to hear," Sam mentioned.

"So the two Jacks are linked?" Daniel asked.

"It must be the combination of their genes, the Ancients, and the incredible amount of stress," Sam suggested.

"If that's the case," MiniDaniel said, "I won't bother considering testing it out myself."

"Has anything like this ever happened before with Jack?" Sam asked.

"I never noticed anything like it," MiniDaniel answered.

A few days later, MiniJack regained consciousness with vague memories of the day he passed out. He also acquired vague memories belonging to Jack after they separated. Per Dr. Brightman's recommendation, he stayed in the infirmary for another couple of days. Sam did some research into the link between MiniJack and Jack to see if it could help Jack, but she ultimately left with Teal'c to Halla to get help from the Asgard.

MiniDaniel stayed with MiniJack during his free time to go over what MiniJack had missed in school. Within two weeks, MiniJack was back in school getting ready for the end of the school year and Jack had been revived and promoted in rank and position. Due to the events that had occurred during the past three weeks, Jack had become more comfortable with MiniJack and had eventually allowed him free rein at SGC during his free time to catch up with old acquaintances, spar with Teal'c, and occasionally provide some indirect input. The time that MiniJack spent at SGC made him long for the stargate, but travel through it remained off-limits. Knowing such, MiniDaniel easily convinced MiniJack to take a road trip to Minnesota with the stipulation that MiniJack would not coerce MiniDaniel into fishing. MiniDaniel also had access to the SGC and he frequently helped Daniel when the latter was swamped. However, MiniDaniel gave Daniel some distance periodically to establish boundaries for the benefit of both.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. The next chapter will be about a (very) minor adventure that happens along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Set of Jacks**

_Chapter 3_

MiniJack and MiniDaniel had stopped in a small roadside diner in Nebraska for dinner when everyone saw a brilliant display of lights in the sky. Blue globes orbited a dark disk that started to illuminate into a silver saucer. Several beams of orange light intermittently emanated vertically from the saucer to the ground before the blue globes disappeared. Suddenly, the silver saucer shot across the sky until it was no longer visible. Most of the diner customers believed the light show was just an artificial display, but a few were clearly panicked. In order to make a graceful exit, MiniJack and MiniDaniel quickly finished their dinner and headed back onto the road.

"It's me," MiniDaniel told Daniel on his cell phone. "We just witnessed quite a sight in the sky. It looks like some aliens paid Earth a visit. Expecting anyone?"

"No, and nothing showed up here," Daniel told his clone. "I'm guessing it was a hoax or a light show, depending on the intentions."

"That's what we figured as well."

MiniJack chimed in loudly so Daniel could hear. "Daniel, those lights must have consumed a lot of power. Do you think someone over there can track down any extreme energy consumption in this area?"

"It will take some effort to jump through the hoops, but I think we can get that data," Daniel told MiniDaniel, who relayed the information to MiniJack.

Soon after checking in at a hotel, Daniel called MiniDaniel and provided information about a warehouse that the two then visited. They parked far away and walked to rest of the way to avoid detection.

MiniJack and MiniDaniel crept alongside the warehouse walls until they reached a window. Through it, they saw four young adults on computers and projectors plugged into the walls of the warehouse. The building was mostly empty save for a few tall stacks of boxes.

"This wasn't a light show," MiniJack offered. "They're up to something."

"One of them must have connections to this warehouse if they know it was just vacated and that the power is still on until the end of July," MiniDaniel added. "So, what now? You've got your curiosity satisfied."

MiniJack smiled mischievously.

"Oh, come on, Jack. These are just kids trying to stir up a little trouble."

"Don't you miss this, Danny Boy?"

"No."

MiniJack sighed. "Fine, but let's at least call the police so someone knows the real story. Plus, these people might be trespassing illegally."

Around thirty minutes later, two policemen arrived. MiniJack and MiniDaniel were still there in hiding and the four young adults were there as well. MiniDaniel guessed that they were programming another hoax. MiniJack and MiniDaniel saw the four panic slightly when the policemen knocked on the door. Two hid the computers and wires while the other two answered the door. Their conversation with the police seemed confrontational, but relatively normal until the two pulled out guns and shot at the police. One officer was struck and on the ground and the other took off after accidentally dropping his gun. Because the police car was in the line of sight for the two gunmen, the remaining police officer dodged right and ran along the building and the others ran in pursuit. Knowing that all three would come their way, MiniJack and MiniDaniel crouched down hidden while the policeman ran by. As the two gunmen came close, MiniJack and MiniDaniel each tackled one. MiniJack quickly defeated his opponent and grabbed the gun before helping MiniDaniel before the latter became overwhelmed. Soon, the second gunman was down and the policeman had returned after realizing what had happened.

"Who are you?" Officer Conlet asked.

"I'm Jack Share and this is Jack Neilson. He's the one who called you all."

"Okay. More questions later. I need to get help for Officer Stevens."

"We'll see to the other two in the warehouse," MiniJack offered before Officer Conlet could say anymore. The three ran towards the police cruiser.

"Ordinarily, involving civilians to this degree is highly inappropriate, but –"

"We're already involved. Trust us, we're qualified to help," MiniJack said.

While Officer Conlet called in for medical support, MiniJack and MiniDaniel noticed that the officers' guns were missing from the floor.

"If they got this far," MiniJack said, "they might have left."

"When we were driving up here, there was a fork in the road. Maybe the other direction leads to somewhere else someone could park a car."

The two ran towards the fork while Officer Conlet tended to his partner. Soon, MiniJack and MiniDaniel saw a car approaching them from the turn they didn't take. MiniJack shot the tires, forcing the two occupants out.

"I'm telling you, that bang wasn't the tire. It was something else," one of them said. The two checked out their flat front right tire as they continued talking, permitting MiniJack and MiniDaniel to sneak up on them with weapons aimed.

"Where are the guns you took from the officers?" MiniDaniel asked.

MiniJack took a gun off one of the perpetrators and the other from the car. He and MiniDaniel walked back to the warehouse with the two.

"Shooting cops is a bit extreme for a hoax and trespassing, isn't it?" MiniJack asked the two.

"You have no idea what we're involved in," one of them claimed as they reached the warehouse.

"Great," MiniDaniel replied. "Covert stuff 'above our head' just like NID." As he finished his sentence, MiniDaniel noticed one of the crooks' pupils dilate. "Oh, really?" MiniDaniel let out an exasperated sigh.

Officer Conlet arrested the pair and read them their Miranda rights. He then came back to meet MiniJack and MiniDaniel.

"Thanks again for your help. My partner will be all right, and an ambulance will be here, shortly."

"No problem," MiniJack responded.

"So who are you two?"

"I'm Jack Share and this is Jack Neilson."

"No, I mean, getting involved in this and taking care of these four people, where did you learn all that?"

MiniDaniel started to stammer a bit, so MiniJack spoke up. "Wait, their car is going to be a problem. I popped a tire and left the car on the road. It's going to block the ambulance. We'll be right back." MiniJack grabbed MiniDaniel and ran off to the car, ignoring Officer Conlet's request for them to stop. MiniJack hopped in the car and set it in neutral while MiniJack pushed it onto the grass. Then they ran towards their own vehicle and set off back to their hotel.

"He'll be all right," MiniJack tried to assure MiniDaniel as the latter called up Daniel on his cell phone.

By the time both had gotten back to the hotel, MiniDaniel was nearly finished explaining the situation with the hoax, the possible NID connection, and where the four criminals were.

"The NID must be trying to get someone's attention," Daniel hypothesized.

"Well, we'll leave that to you all. We're going back to our vacation."

"All right. Take care."

"Bye." MiniDaniel turned to MiniJack. "They'll look into it. So, have you had your fill of your usual fun?"

"I will admit this was satisfying."

"Good." MiniDaniel smiled.

"What's that smirk?"

"Did you really think you could hide two fishing poles in my car without me noticing them?"

"Well . . . "

"I'm glad you got something out of your system. Onwards to Minnesota tomorrow."

"Yeah, onwards."

* * *

The end? I originally intended this chapter to be longer and with more intense and developed action, but i got hit by writer's block and my vacation is ending. If I come up with another idea or two, I'll update this story. I really did want the pair to have a nice adventure. In the meantime, though, I'm considering this story complete. Thanks a lot for reading. Have a great new year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Set of Jacks**

This idea came to me last night and I just had to do something with it, so here's an unplanned additional chapter . . .

_Chapter 4_

MiniJack and MiniDaniel had only been back at their respective apartments for about an hour when MiniJack disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Greetings, O'Neill," a familiar voice said.

"What's going on, Thor?" MiniJack replied as he noticed a second Asgard ship nearby.

"I wished to inform you that the Asgard High Council had decided to permanently incarcerate Loki, and also to present you with a gift."

MiniJack raised his eyebrows.

"We have learned much about modern human culture since we met the original O'Neill. Since we last spoke, we have realized how much trouble Loki has caused you, no doubt compounded by my initial reluctance to help you."

"It's all good, Thor."

"Nonetheless, I have taken it upon myself to disassemble Loki's ship to make adjustments to our fleet ships. There were parts remaining that I could not use, so I created a small vessel for you?"

"That's my gift? You shouldn't have."

"This vessel does not have the offensive capabilities of ships that you know, O'Neill. For that matter, it lacks many facilities, but I believe what it does have will suit you well."

"Can you show me how to teleport someone up here?"

Thor taught MiniJack how to use a new Asgard device to zoom in on the Earth close enough to see people walking on sidewalks and finally how to teleport MiniDaniel up. Thor spent some time teaching both clones how to operate many of the features available to them, including a set up wristbands that could activate teleportation to and from the ship and to and from any place on Earth.

The next day, MiniJack invited Sam and other SGC personnel to check out the systems and learn from them. Out of respect for Thor's intentions, however, the SGC did not make any alterations to the ship and considered it MiniJack's property. They also could not duplicate the wristband technology without more knowledge.

"I really like the zooming," MiniJack said.

"For your astronomical interests, right?" Sam replied.

"Of course . . . but think of the uses of street view access. I'm surprised no one has developed this type of application for satellites yet."

"Actually," Sam began. "Actually, never mind. You know, it's nice that Thor was willing to give you something like this. Maybe the Asgard will be willing to share more with us in the future. Thor put a lot of thought into this. This ship is completely undetectable. If something like a satellite gets too close to its shield, it simply moves away."

After SGC left, MiniJack and MiniDaniel continued to acquaint themselves with the ship. MiniJack used the zoom on Earth frequently, and eventually noticed a high-speed car chase in Texas.

"All right, Danny Boy, let's see how accurate I can get this . . ."

MiniJack fiddled around with the controls and soon teleported the gas pedal of the offending driver to the ship. Confused about what happened, the fugitive didn't know what to do before the vehicle slowed down and police surrounded it. Later, MiniJack saw a house on fire in New Mexico. Zooming in closer, he noticed two people crouching among the flames and teleported them to the ship.

"What - " one of them exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about this," MiniJack told them. "You're just hallucinating from the fumes." MiniJack quickly teleported the pair back to Earth, outside the burning house.

Before calling it a day, MiniJack teleported from the ship leftovers from lunch to a homeless person in Arizona.

"It's great," MiniJack told MiniDaniel during dinner. "I'm a low-key domestic version of my other self. And the medical bay is actually comfortable. If the Air Force wasn't paying for my place here, I'd move up there." MiniJack gave MiniDaniel a look the other recognized.

"Imagine how much I'd clutter the place with books," MiniDaniel simply said.

"All right. Offer rescinded."

* * *

I doubt I'll do more with this story. If anyone likes this idea (or others in this story) and wants to pick it up for his/her own story, please feel free to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Set of Jacks**

I really wasn't planning on another chapter, but a couple more ideas came to me. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. I can't take credit for linking Jack and MiniJack during the Antarctic fiasco. I came across that idea reading another fan fiction story. Unfortunately, despite going through the MiniJack community archives twice, I couldn't find the story that originally had it. Sorry to that author for being unable to give proper credit.

This chapter takes place during season 8. I guess the first part could take place at the same time as Zero Hour, but I suppose it could fit later in the season as well.

_Chapter 5_

As a part of his campaign promise to improve schools in the United States, President Henry Hayes occasionally visited grade schools across the country when his schedule would allow for it. Two weeks after the school year began, the president had plans to visit SGC on the way back from a California trip. Despite the anticipated time crunch, the president set aside ahead of time close to three hours to visit Mountain Springs High School.

MiniJack was in his Spanish II class when a knock interrupted Mrs. Hova's lecture. Three secret service agents quickly entered the room and visually scanned it while Principal Butler addressed Mrs. Hova,

"Pardon the interruption, Mrs. Hova," the principal began. Before being able to continue, though, the secret service agents had exited and President Hayes showed himself.

MiniJack stood up immediately. After some prompting from Mrs. Hova, the rest of the students followed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class, Mrs. Hova," Hayes said.

"Oh, you're welcome here, sir."

"I made a pledge to involve myself in America's schools, so I hope it's all right that I drop in and observe the last fifteen minutes of class, here."

Mrs. Hova became increasingly nervous. "Oh, of course, President Hayes. Of course."

"It seems Principal Butler managed to keep this a surprise."

Mrs. Hova chuckled anxiously. "Yes."

By that time, the secret service agents secured the entrance to the classroom, Principal Butler had left, and the students had sat back down.

"Before you continue, though," President Hayes said as he walked over to MiniJack. "I have to introduce myself to this young man here."

MiniJack stood up and shook Hayes' inviting hand.

"Considering how fast you stood up, you must be Jack Neilson."

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Trust me, son, the pleasure's entirely mine. I've been very eager to meet you for a long time. Now, you have a different perspective from the other students here at this school. How are you enjoying it?"

"It's good, sir. The teachers I've had are very dedicated and truly determined to bring out the best in us. I'm enjoying my time here."

"It can't beat the cockpit, though, can it?"

MiniJack laughed. "No, sir."

"Well, you'll be back in the air piloting in no time, I gather. I'm tempted to let you fly Air Force One for me one day, but I think the head of my secret service detail would have an aneurysm."

MiniJack and Hayes both laughed before Hayes took a seat in the back and observed the rest of class. The students at school eventually gathered in the auditorium to hear the president deliver a speech. Hayes spoke about the opportunities students had in and out of school to develop skills that would help them in their careers and help them contribute to society outside of their occupations.

Three weeks later, MiniJack and MiniDaniel were in English class when an office secretary interrupted.

"Mrs. Jarrett?"

"Yes?"

"We just received a call from a Colonel Samantha Carter from the Air Force on behalf of Jack Neilson's and Jack Share's emergency contact. She would like them to get to base as quickly as possible due to a personal emergency, particularly Jack Neilson."

"All right, thank you." Mrs. Jarrett looked at the two clones. "The benefits of being emancipated, I suppose."

MiniJack and MiniDaniel walked to their lockers.

{"I have a feeling this has to do with my other,"} MiniJack said. {"I'll teleport to my ship and to SGC. You should take my truck. We shouldn't leave it here."}

{"All right."}

Seconds later, MiniJack teleported to Carter's lab. Finding her absent, he instinctively headed to the infirmary. Once there, he saw Daniel, Teal'c, and doctors looking at Jack in bed.

"Daniel," MiniJack said. "What's going on?"

Daniel turned around and was immediately relieved when he saw MiniJack. "We're not entirely sure. Last night, I brought back an artifact from P4X-764. It's a small device that's very old, but I'm pretty sure it's Asgardian and didn't seem to be dangerous. I activated it near Jack and he passed out. He was fine at first, but his blood pressure, body temperature, and heart rate have all been steadily declining and now he's in danger. We tried contacting Thor, but haven't gotten a response yet. Can you see if you can get a quicker response from him using your ship?"

MiniJack immediately teleported back to his ship and summoned Thor. Twenty minutes later, Thor appeared and teleported MiniJack, MiniDaniel, SG-1, and Jack to his ship. After a brief summary of what happened, Thor began examining Jack.

"You are correct that this is one of our devices," Thor said. "However, I do not believe we have used such devices in centuries."

"What does it do, Thor?" Carter asked. "I've been working with several others and we can tell that it's meant to induce sleep, but we don't know why it affected the general in the way it did. Could it have something to do with how decrepit it is? I'm surprised it still works."

"The device was originally adapted from Ancient technology and therefore keyed to their genes." Thor paused his examination of Jack. "Unfortunately, reversing its effects has become problematic. The state of the device is one factor, as you mentioned, but I am also detecting poison coursing through O'Neill's body."

"What?" Daniel exclaimed. "How?"

"I can tell that this was very recent. I have been able to extract the poison from O'Neill's body, but its interaction with the device and its state have left me only one option to help him. I must reset his brain."

"Reset? What does that involve?" Carter asked.

"I'm afraid the process will revert O'Neill to a blank slate. However, all other effects from the device will be reversed and he will be healthy."

"Is there no other option?" Teal'c asked.

"I am afraid that is the only choice for this body."

"But we can't just wipe his mind," MiniDaniel said.

"I am sorry," Thor remarked. "This is the only measure I can take on this body, and I must do it soon before O'Neill's health deteriorates too far. I could clone O'Neill, if that would be a better option."

MiniJack sighed. "Thor," he began, not truly believing that he had began speaking. "Reset his brain, but transfer his consciousness into my head and then transfer it back when you're done."

"Are you sure, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"It's the only way to save what is really him."

"But your brain has changed, Jack," Sam said. "Thor, would that still work? What about transferring the general's consciousness to the ship?"

"We normally use perfect clones for transferring our consciousness. However, the contents that need to be transferred here are significantly smaller. The clone's brain will work. It will be safer and quicker than my ship."

"All right," Sam responded. "Do it."

MiniJack woke up later with MiniDaniel nearby.

"How is he?" MiniJack asked.

"He'll be perfectly fine. Everything worked out. Thor thinks he'll regain consciousness in a few more hours. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." As soon as he realized that he really was okay, MiniJack sat up. "We shouldn't wait a few hours before acting on my new memories. I know who poisoned him."

MiniJack and MiniDaniel teleported back to SGC with Sam and Teal'c.

"After Jack's last meeting in DC last week, Senator Levi introduced Jack to Stan Lessig. Jack thought he felt a small prick when they shook hands, but he dismissed it. He also dismissed a burst of light-headedness later in the day because of how short it was," MiniJack explained to everyone.

Sam later briefed everyone that an FBI agent talked to Senator Levi, who had no idea about Lessig's intentions. Lessig was a friend from college that he trusted. Levi handed all the contact information he had on Lessig and the FBI tried to track him down. By that time, Jack and Daniel were back at SGC and Thor departed, but Jack remained in the infirmary for observation.

The next morning, MiniJack and MiniDaniel were contacted and they both went back to SGC.

"Stan Lessig was spotted in Pueblo late last night heading north," Sam told the group.

"To around here?" MiniDaniel asked.

"Yes, there are records linking him to a building fifty minutes away from here. NCM is also linked to that building."

"What's that?" MiniDaniel asked.

"It's sort of an offshoot of the rogue branch of NID, completely separate now," Daniel responded. "That light show in Nebraska over the summer? That was them. They are trying to get the US government to open up about our alien encounters so they were planning hoaxes across the country. Now it looks like they are trying to destabilize the Stargate program with a slow poison."

"So what are we waiting for?" MiniJack asked.

"The FBI and absolute confirmation that he's there."

After an hour, the FBI, SG-1, SG-3, and MiniJack arrived at the NCM's building. The FBI stormed the building and apprehended nine individuals. Four ran off in various directions and were chased by Teal'c and MiniJack. During a gunfight, one individual shot at MiniJack, hitting the car behind him. MiniJack delivered a fatal shot, but the car behind him exploded, knocking him to the ground. Lying on his back, MiniJack noticed a news helicopter hovering above the action and pondered its implications. Then, he heard a door slam open and footsteps retreating. MiniJack rolled onto his belly, saw the last two NCM members, aimed his gun, and hit the backs of their kneecaps.

Later at SGC, the group learned about Stan Lessig's conspiracy confession, the fall of NCM, and the standard public relations response of condemnation from NID.

"Daniel told me what happened on Thor's ship," Jack told MiniJack when the latter paid him a visit before leaving. "Thanks a lot."

"I only did what you would have done, if you were . . . well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks."

Later that night, MiniJack and MiniDaniel caught the news at MiniDaniel's apartment. They watched a spokesperson for the FBI at a press conference.

"The matter concerned Air Force security and procedures. Members of the Air Force were there for logistical support and information only," the spokesperson indicated. "As you can all tell from the footage taken by the helicopter, the FBI agents were the ones who stormed the building and made the arrests. Therefore, the Air Force did not violate Posse Comitatus."

"Who was the teenager in the footage?" a reporter asked.

"There is no information available about him."

"He took out those two men with bullets from a considerable distance."

"I don't have a comment about him."

"Will you later?"

"No. Thank you." The spokesperson promptly left, ignoring the rest of the press' questions.

"You're sort of famous," MiniDaniel remarked.

"I wish they would forget about that."

"Speaking of memories, how are you dealing with the upgrade?"

MiniJack chuckled. "It's fine. The time overlaps were really confusing at first, but I'm adjusting well. The same probably goes for Jack. You know, it's one thing to hear about bringing down Osiris or defeating Anubis' fleet over Antarctica; it's an entirely different thing to have first-hand memories of it."

"The bad stuff, too, though . . . Pete, stasis, not to mention Janet's death."

"Yeah, you're right."

MiniDaniel suddenly perked up.

"Wait a minute, you remember the time when Jack was under the repository's influence?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't heal anyone, though."

"How much Ancient do you know?"

"Only as much as the original had semi-consciously known before going into stasis. You remember it was a gradual thing, right?"

"Yeah. Wow."

"I know. Maybe we can practice some of it at school tomorrow."

"Nah, we'll stick with what you know. You'll probably butcher Ancient. It'd be horrible."

MiniJack gave MiniDaniel a light punch on a shoulder before both turned their attention back to the news and unwound from the day.


End file.
